User blog:BLUEBIRD/Beginning Singers Masterpost
This is a compilation of the most useful post I could find on the Beginning Singers board. Please read through the relevant discussions first before posting a question! Thanks~ If you find a relevant discussion post that isn't listed here, tell me and I'll look into it! :) Getting Started * Newbie that could use some help/tips/advices ^_^' * I have always wanted to sing, but I don't really have the proper skill to sing. * Any tips on being an utaite? ; 7 ; * Just another thread asking about starting in this already large utattemita world * How to start as an youtaites and utaites? * Advice for total beginner! ^_^ * i kinda like to be an utaite but.... * Everything I want to know for my first step... * I love singing and I am interested in being a Utaite but I have so much problems ! * Need help/tips in singing * Isn't it late to be a youtaite now? Singing Advice Pace & Rhythm * How should I become a better YouTaite? * Singing Fast * i find singing Japanese romanji difficult and can't keep up to song * What makes a song hard to sing? Confidence * Gaining CONFIDENCE, VOICE training, TGB (?) * "Help" (original: Thread:26854) * Singing in Japanese without knowing the language * Can I become Youtaite with my terrible voice? * 'Scared' of singing? * Liking your own voice. Voice Range & Quality * People says my voice won't fit all the songs I do * Advice As An Utaite~ ^-^ * How do (pro) utaite train their voices? * Change song pitch to match range? Song Suggestions * Suggestion on which song to sing first * New utaite! :3 Thoughts? Songs? Friends? * Good Introductory/Beginning Songs * Good songs to start out with? * A few questions * Singing an old song? Instrumentals, Copyright & Credits * how do youtube singer get instrumental songs to sing over? * Is it legal to cover Vocaloid songs, and if you need permission to do so, how would I got about it? * Music? * Copyright Issues For Utaite? * YT Copyright Avoiding? * Permissions and Copyright YT * Question on crediting songs * How to Get Free Musical Instrumental? * just curious * Want to cover a song in the most proper way possible * A few questions Technical PVs/Movies/Videos * PV creation * Is it okay to rip the original PVs for my utattemita videos? * PVs & Credits * Movie making * Application mostly used by movie and illustration makers. * Mixing Help and questions about Video Microphones & Recording * Cheap Microphone? * cant choose between these two microphones...>.> * Need help with recording vocals! * Recording vocals-full or phrases? * Best Microphone under $30-40 * need some advice on singing./WHICH mic should i bwuy? * Microphone Advice [Urgent] Mixing * Mixing on NND * How to mix songs? * Please help !! * Finding mixers for your covers? * Voice editing effects * I wanna make covers, but... * Domo Minna! I REALLY need your help please ; u ; * Setup and singing tips * Mixing and Editing.. HELP PLS * New singer, trying to master dynamics. Help Hilfe Aidez moi 助けて * How to add a certain voice effect * Mixing Help and questions about Video * How to bring more attention to videos? * How to Make a Nico Nico Chorus? Miscellaneous * Problems with adding Videos to covers and some other stuffs Name and Avatar * Name? * Newbie looking for help * Choosing a name - English vs japanese * Do you need an avatar/oc as utaite?. * What to do for character design/is it really necessary to have one if you plan on becoming serious? Social and Promotions Social * How do people do collaborations and Choruses? * Approaching fellow utaites? * ARE THERE ANY UTAITE GROUPS FOR BEGINNERS Promotion * Do NOT use the Discussion feature on Utaite Wiki to promote covers. To share your covers SOLELY FOR CRITIQUE, bundle them up in ONE post. Spamming will not be tolerated. * How to better promote my covers? * Notice * How to bring more attention to videos? External Links * Compiled here are external links suggested by other contributors. Judge for yourself, which are suited to your purposes. Comment below if you need any links added or removed. Discords * High School light Music Club - Utaite & VOCALOID * Filipino UTCPH Facebook * Youtaite Mix * Utaite Trashes Community PH (UTCPH) * Utaite Guild!! (Inactive as of September 2018) * HighSchool Light Music Squad|Utaite/Youtaite & VOCALOID/UTAULOID * Anime Music Utaite Vocaloid Utauloid Nico Nico Douga Youtaite SQUAD Google+ * YouTaite World on Google+ * YouTaite Community on Google+ * Utaite/Youtaite Paradise on Google+ * HighSchool Light Music Squad|Utaite & VOCALOID Other * YTCHORUS Miscellaneous * Should I use NND or Youtube? or maybe soundcloud? * New to singing questions about translating lyrics... Category:Blog posts